


1000% Caffeine

by somanyopentabs



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dime - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this an actual coffee shop or just a place for people to congregate and embarrass Ginoza?</p>
<p>(Spoiler:  It's both)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000% Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing catsbythegreat who prompted me on tumblr: Division 1 (s1 team) and a coffee shop au.

“Hmmm…I’ll have a…no. Maybe a macchiato? No…not that. What do you recommend?” Kogami said, one hand on his chin and the other on his hip as he stared at the menu board.

“You come here every day,” Ginoza frowned from behind the counter. “I recommend you make up your mind already.”

“Espresso!” Kagari shouted from somewhere behind the muffins. There was a suspicious beeping that sounded like a handheld game that followed his eager suggestion.

“Not helping,” Ginoza grumbled. “And didn’t I tell you not to bring that thing to work?”

“It helps me concentrate! Oooh, high score!” he hollered, unworried about Ginoza’s scolding.

“Maybe I should get a latte?” Kogami said, pursing his lips.

“Maybe you should get lost,” Ginoza mumbled.

“What was that?” Kogami mockingly held up a hand to his ear, as if he hadn’t heard.

“You have about ten seconds to order before I pour a nice hot cup of coffee down your pants.”

“Aw, babe. Don’t be like that,” Kogami pouted. “Fine, just give me the usual.”

“All right. Kagari, one iced mocha.”

“But I’m in the middle of a level!”

Ginoza scowled in the direction of the muffins. “Fine, I’ll make it myself.”

As Ginoza turned his back on Kogami and began his order, the bells on the shop door jingled, announcing more customers.

“I’ll be right with you,” Ginoza said without turning around.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s only me,” Karanomori’s voice answered.

“Thank goodness,” Ginoza said, placing the lid on Kogami’s mocha and handing it to him before acknowledging his techie friend. “I can’t find any of the files I need for my classes.”

“You have your laptop here?”

“Of course,” he said, going through the door to the back of the shop to retrieve it. When he returned, Kunizuka had joined her girlfriend in the shop and was sitting at one of the two tables along with Kogami. Kagari brought the women two cappuccinos on a tray and sat down himself.

“So you can make coffee,” Ginoza said, handing his laptop over to the tech expert.

“When the mood hits, sure,” Kagari said, stretching out his legs in front of him.

“Going to have a seat, Gino?” Kogami asked, motioning to his lap, as all the chairs in the small shop were taken.

“No, thank you,” he said, crossing his arms. “Some of us have work to do.”

“Haven’t you forgiven Kogami yet?” Karanomori asked without looking up from the laptop. 

Kagari laughed. “Excuse me, have you met Gino? Mr.-Hold-A-Grudge-For-All-Time? He still hasn’t forgiven me for spilling coffee on him on my first day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ginoza said, retreating behind the counter again.

“I don’t see why you don’t give Kogami a second chance. He said he was sorry, didn’t he?” Karanomori continued.

“Yeah,” Kogami piped up. “I did say I was sorry.”

“Generally one doesn’t like to be stood up on the first date,” Ginoza said as he started to polish an already pristine espresso machine.

“It wasn’t my fault! Ask Sasayama! We got pulled over! And I didn’t know he didn’t have insurance on the car.”

“You could have called to cancel,” Ginoza said, focusing on his unnecessary polishing.

“And I am sorry for that. I was trying to help my friend, I swear. I didn’t mean to make you think I had stood you up on purpose.”

“Well, as fun as this is to relive this embarrassing moment with all of you here, I think I’ll pass,” Ginoza said angrily, retreating through the door that led to the back of the shop.

“Way to go, Romeo,” Kagari said, punching Kogami in the shoulder.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?”

“Make it up to him,” Karanomori suggested. 

Kunizuka nodded in agreement.

“I’ve already tried everything I can think of,” Kogami said gloomily.

The bell to the shop door rang and everyone looked up at once.

“Oh,” said the short, well-dressed woman who had come through the door. “Is this some sort of meeting? There was a sign on the door that said you were hiring…”

“Yes, we are!” Kagari said, jumping out of his seat. “Let me get you an application.” He vaulted over the counter and started rummaging behind it.

“We’ve been looking for a new barista for a while now. What’s your name?”

“Tsunemori,” she said.

“Lovely name. And I can’t find the applications, so I guess we’ll just have to hire you on the spot.”

Ginoza suddenly flung open the door, his face still looking flushed. “What are you doing, Kagari?”

“Uh…welcoming our new employee?”

“You can’t just hire someone like that,” Ginoza said in an angry whisper.

“Why not? She’s cute,” Kagari argued.

“Is this a bad time? I can come back,” Tsunemori offered.

“No!” Kagari and Ginoza both shouted, then shared a glance with each other.

Ginoza sighed. “He’s right, we have been looking for a new hire for a while. And I need more time to focus on my schoolwork. Do you have any experience as a barista?”

“Um, not in a professional sense. But I’ve made coffee for my study group plenty of times.”

Ginoza gave Kagari a sideways glance. “When can you start?”

“Yes!” Kagari did a fist pump in the air before latching onto Ginoza’s side and hugging him.

“Get off,” Ginoza nearly growled, pushing him away.

“Yikes! All right, all right,” Kagari said.

No one noticed the door opening once again until Masaoka was standing in front of the group, scratching his head. “I thought you were dating Kogami, not Kagari,” he said.

“I’m not dating anyone, dad!” Ginoza said, giving his most annoyed look yet.

“Whoa, okay.” Masaoka held up his hands, one of which was attached to a leash. “I only stopped by because Dime missed you.”

“Dime!” Ginoza’s eyes dropped to the floor where the husky was staring up at him, wagging his tail. It was like the difference between night and day as Ginoza’s expression turned from annoyance to one of pure happiness. He rushed around the counter and dropped down to his knees, hugging the joyful pup to his chest.

“You missed me, boy? Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are. You are,” he laughed as Dime smothered his owner with affection.

“Can I pet your dog?” Tsunemori asked shyly.

“Um, okay,” Ginoza said, looking up at her. Dime immediately took to her, reveling in her attention as she scratched behind his ears.

“Good puppy,” Tsunemori said, smiling.

Ginoza mirrored her expression, locking eyes with her briefly.

“Looks like you’ve got some competition, Ko,” Karanomori said slyly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he answered. “There’s something about her.”


End file.
